


Oblivious

by MemeFont



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: But its ok because I love them and they love each other, Fluff, HyunMin too, Jeongin is Woochan's child, M/M, Maybe some side Changlix and Minsung, Pining, Pining woojin, Theyre both dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeFont/pseuds/MemeFont
Summary: Woojin obliviously admires Chan. It's only natural to admire your leader, right? That's how Woojin thinks... That is, it's how he used to think until Minho helps him realize that it's more than admiration.Now he has a problem,And It's name is Bang Chan.





	Oblivious

At first, Woojin wouldn't admit he had a problem.

He hadn't actually noticed his own problem. He wouldn't have ever noticed, in fact, if Minho hadn't unintentionally forced Woojin to face it and brought it to the forefront of his thoughts.

Woojin had never found it weird that he had his attention turned to their leader as of late. He didn't think anything of the way his heart began beating quickly, almost as if his heart entered itself into some kind of relay race, every time Chan uttered any sort of sound.

Woojin paid no mind to how he had begun noticing little fidgets and habits Chan had that he seemingly never noticed before. Mundane things like how whenever Woojin sang, Chan would always be there to smile at him or cheer him on, or how Chan sometimes still chews his noodles rather than slurping. 

He categorized this suddenly blooming infatuation as adoration; he could maybe even categorize it as a growing obsession of his. Watching Chan from afar. 

Obsessing over how his stomach did backflips whenever the Australian man hugged him or held his hand while calling him something annoyingly cutesy.

“..-oojin? Wooooojin? Earth to Woojin hyung.” Snapping out of is own daze, Woojin lightly shook his head once he finally heard Minho speaking and saw a blurb of the others hand shaking in front of his vision to gain his attention. 

Slowly, as if he was lagging somehow, Woojin’s gaze met Minho’s. “... Hm..?” 

“Don't ‘hm’ me, I've been trying to get you to snap out of whatever that was for like, three minutes straight now.” 

Minho was annoyed, though concern seemed to cut through his obvious burden that Woojin had caused.

Was he really zoning out for that long? Three whole minutes of being in his own world? Woojin hadn't noticed. Then again, Woojin hadn't noticed a lot of things about himself at that point in time.

“Woojin, am I losing you again because if I am, I'm going to leave you in your existential crisis.” Minho raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips in further annoyance. His hands had made their way to his own hips now, foot tapping impatiently.

“Ah-.. S-Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me today, Minho-ah… Thank you for the concern.” Woojin noted that he sounded more dazed than he originally thought as he shook his head once more, blinking repeatedly to hopefully fully wake up.

Wait- Since when was there music playing in the practice room? How had he not noticed how loudly he and Minho were actually talking?

Sighing heavily, Minho sat next to Woojin, slumping against the back wall. “Hyung, you've been staring-”

“Yeah, I know, I've been out of it and-”

“No. I don't think you know. Let me finish.” Minho was hushed now, leaning closer to Woojin. His tone was too serious for the elder member to not have anxiety at this point. Minho continued. “You've been staring at Chan.” 

The emphasis on Chan made Woojin deadpan and delve into a state of heightened confusion. 

He definitely was staring at their leader as he danced now that he thought more about it. Woojin bit his bottom lip, humming softly as he thought about why he could've been staring at Chan of all things.

Woojin wasn't quite sure to as of why staring at Chan was so dire; to as of why staring at Chan on repeat made it different in comparison to staring at a wall or something.

He was simply giving his leader the attention he deserved, wasn't he? Chan works so hard to not get noticed, after all. The lack of response Minho received made him inwardly groan and pinch the bridge of his own nose. 

“You know, sometimes it's like I can see a slow ass loading icon pop up when you think about stuff like this.” A shake of the youngers head, which caused Minho’s hair to lightly bounce in its place, indicated his growing frustration with Woojin. “You're so oblivious.” All of Minho’s words were sudden slash through the elders thoughts. He didn't expect Minho to continue talking so matter-of-factly. Woojin expected a question, rather. 

“I'm… I'm not sure what you-”

Minho held up his hand calmly, though, his slight glare shone brighter than said calmness. “You've been staring for weeks now, Woojin… Your eyes aren't the same towards Chan as they were during the survival show. There's a lot more than just admiration and respect in your gaze now.” 

Silence.

Woojin had no clue he had changed.  
He was always more oblivious than the average individual when it came to feelings, and he knew that. In short, when Minho called him oblivious, Woojin was not struck with surprise, nor did he take it offensively.

Woojin didn't catch things easily if they were convoluted feelings in the slightest. He could get the gist. He knew when someone was sad or angry and stuff like that. He knew when he was sad or angry. Woojin knew when comfort was needed. 

However, his mind could never wrap itself around why he felt a certain way about something or someone.. Or even how he felt about himself sometimes. You could imagine that he was the same way with another person's feelings as well.

Sure, whenever he saw Chan he felt his face heat up. Sure, whenever Woojin heard Chan's happy giggles and laughs, he felt butterflies in his stomach. Sure, whenever Chan did some form of cutesy action, his heart felt like it was exploding into a chaotically colorful array of fireworks. Sure, maybe whenever Chan complimented Woojin or hugged Woojin or smiled his way or-

And then it clicked. The click was slow, but the sound resonated loudly in his head. Woojin felt the anxiety in the pit of his stomach bubble up until it seemed as if the bile of dread and realization was stuck to brew in his throat.

“I-...” Woojin felt as if his face was on fire,- and it was- and seeing his expression as utterly embarrassed in one of the mirrors in the room only made him feel more helpless in an odd way. “Oh my god.”

“So, I was right. Something in your feelings about him are different now, aren’t they?” Minho suddenly chimed in, glancing at Woojin with a curious expression, eyes anticipating the answer the elder member would give him. 

Minho was met with a curt nod, a gulp, and a worried demeanor. “Minho... I think I like Chan.” He paused for a bit before rambling on. It was like a spicket in his mouth was suddenly turned on and let loose.

In other words, Woojin suddenly had a shitty case of word vomit. 

“And..! And I don't mean like as in I appreciate his abilities- which don't get me wrong, I do appreciate Chan's abilities- but like, I like him in a like like way and not a like way--”

Minho’s lips found themself curling into a devious smile as he clasped Woojin tightly on his shoulders, to which the elder responded with a soft yelp and surprise. “Hyung. I understand. Now, stop spouting nonsense! You need to start to plan. You need Chan to notice you~”

Woojin could now admit it.  
He had a problem.

And that problem was named Bang Chan.

And speak of the devil. Chan had since turned off the booming music that rang in everyone's ears and was now walking to Woojin and a conspiring Minho in the corner of the room. The leader crouched in front of the two, the most adorable (Christ, Woojin was whipped- and he'd only just realized it-) smile anyone could lay their eyes on, eyes upturned into pleasant crescents. 

“Hey, do you guys mind watching me dance so you can tell me what I need to work on more?” His voice was bubbly, though slight exhaustion could be heard. Chan’s bangs stuck to his forehead, to which sweat glazed generously, his face flushed as he still was having to breath with slight difficulty from his previous activity.

Woojin found it endearing how hard Chan always worked. 

“Yeah, sure.” Woojin calmly spoke despite the turmoil currently punching him in the gut. Minho nodded in response, right hand lazily gesturing for Chan to go back and dance. 

When Chan went back to the speaker, loud music resuming in its mission to fill the room, he began to dance. The tune was upbeat, per what Woojin usually heard in the practice room, however Chan seemed to spite the songs speed. It was almost as if movement made him look like he was gliding along the floor. Nothing was too choppy, save for a few movements that were particularly difficult, and Woojin found himself being mesmerized once again by their leader. 

And god, was it- was he- beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this first chapter is ok. It'll get more interesting soon! I promise.


End file.
